


Hot Night, Wind Was Blowin'

by GoldenSparrow



Series: At First Sight And It's Real [2]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSparrow/pseuds/GoldenSparrow
Summary: The two of them had been sitting on the couch, two feet apart, for an hour now.  Benji’s parents were going out for the night and they bustled around the small house while getting ready.  The boys couldn’t wait to have the house alone.  Ever since they’d started dating they hadn’t had a true minute of alone time.  No matter what there were always friends, parents, or siblings around them.  Even on dates they always went out in public places.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: At First Sight And It's Real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Hot Night, Wind Was Blowin'

The two of them had been sitting on the couch, two feet apart, for an hour now. Benji’s parents were going out for the night and they bustled around the small house while getting ready. The boys couldn’t wait to have the house alone. Ever since they’d started dating they hadn’t had a true minute of alone time. No matter what there were always friends, parents, or siblings around them. Even on dates they always went out in public places.

Basically, they were more than ready to have time alone.

“Alright, we should be back around midnight, call us if you need us.” Benji’s mom came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His dad stands in the doorway, fixing his cuffs, “Everything is locked up tight, don’t let me find out you took something.”

He feels Victor look over at him, confused, and he says back, embarrassedly, “Yes, sir.”

The two adults push their way out of the door, throwing back an afterthought of, “Be good!” 

And then they’re gone.

Victor and him sit still for a moment before Benji grabs his arm and drags his boyfriend closer. With a chuckle Victor plants a kiss on Benji’s forehead, then rests his head on Benji’s shoulder with a sigh.

“What did your dad mean?” 

He can’t see Victor’s face and the other boy doesn’t elaborate, but Benji knows what he’s talking about. There’s only one thing he could be talking about, really. He doesn’t want to answer it, afraid the serious conversation will ruin anything good that could happen tonight, but he can’t just ignore it. Victor deserved to know.

“Remember when I told you about the Wendy’s incident?” Benji sucks in a deep breath, preparing himself, “Well the drinking wasn’t just isolated to that time. For maybe six months all I did was drink. It started just at night but every day I would find an excuse to start just a little bit earlier and a little bit earlier. Then, I started drinking in the mornings just to stave off the massive hangovers that I would get. It got to the point where I’d be drunk from the moment I woke up to the moment I passed out.”

“Wow.” Victor sits up to look at him, opening his mouth as if to speak and then closing it just as fast.

“Yeah, I know, pretty horrible. I don’t want you to think less of me for it, but I can’t lie about it either.”

“No, of course not.” There’s a hand on his cheek that drops to his shoulder. “Benji, I could never think less of you. You went through a hard time, a really hard time, and sometimes people get a little lost, but you’re stronger for it. You’re so strong. Trust me.”

And he did, trust him, that is, “Thanks, Victor.”

“Always.” 

Victor grabs him gently by the face and pulls him forward, placing small kisses on his forehead, nose, and lips. When his boyfriend reaches his lips Benji lifts his hand to hold him there, relishing in the contact. They kiss languidly for a minute before separating and smiling at each other.

“Want to watch something?” Victor asks innocently.

Benji looks at him searchingly for a second before saying, “Not really. Do you?”

“No.”

Their lips meet again but while the last kisses had been slow and sweet, these were rougher, gaining in intensity with every passing moment. Kissing Derek had never felt like this, like a need and a want all at once and as their relationship grew Benji began to learn that a lot of things with Victor felt like that. Just being with Victor felt like that.

Victor is all but in his lap and that just won’t do, so Benji scoops him up and deposits his boyfriend across his legs. The solid feel of his body against Benji’s only caused Benji to kiss him rougher, biting at Victor’s bottom lip until the other boy gasps.

He loves getting those little noises out of him. Victor was generally quiet in everything they did and Benji had made it his sole mission to get him to make noises. Benji loved making him feel good and each one felt like a little reward for a job well done.

Trailing his lips over Victor’s cheek to behind his ear, pressing an open mouth kiss there he continued to travel south until he nips at his collarbone. Victor sucks in a breath and Benji chuckles and drags his tongue from his boyfriend’s collarbone back up to his jaw.

“You’re a menace.” Victor breathes, capturing his lips again.

“Maybe we should, um,” He gets distracted with Victor’s tongue, “Maybe we should go to my room?”

“I like that idea.”

The two of them stand up and Benji tries to surreptitiously fix his pants around the growing bulge, but he knows Victor notices because his face suddenly goes bright red. It’s not like Victor had never seen his erection through his clothes before, or sported his own, but the boy seemed to always be just as shy as the first time. It was adorable.

Victor grabs him by the hands and rushes them both into Benji’s room, throwing himself down on the bed and pulling Benji to follow. He collapses onto Victor happily and they both laugh when he falls a little heavier than expected.

“Sorry.”

Victor doesn’t answer, just kisses him again, running his fingers through Benji’s hair the way he knows he likes. Their tongues touch and Benji shivers at the feeling; he could spend forever doing this. Victor had asked him once if it always felt like this and he’d been telling the truth when he’d answered no. He’d never been with someone who made him feel like he was flying, who made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

He’d never been with someone like Victor.

Pulling back, he just looks at his boyfriend for a second, splayed out on his sheets like his very own angel. He’d never seen a boy so beautiful, had thought so from the first moment he laid eyes on him, and sometimes it was still surreal that he got to have him.

“What are you thinking about?” Victor smiles up at him.

“How lucky I am.” His boyfriend blushes, “And how we are definitely wearing too many clothes.”

Victor laughs and starts tugging at the bottom of Benji’s shirt, “You know what? I think I agree.”

When their shirts are finally off Victor runs a hand down Benji’s chest and Benji closes his eyes, breathing in deep at the heady feeling. He loved when Victor touched him, it never failed to make him feel amazing, like he could conquer the world. His boyfriend’s hand moves back up and into his hair to pull him down until they’re kissing again, all lips and teeth and tongue.

Victor's chest and stomach are so smooth and Benji’s palm burns where it touches his skin. He still remembers the first time he’d seen Victor without a shirt and how surprised he’d been at the understatedly muscular physique. He would have thought his boyfriend was beautiful regardless, but the muscles weren’t hard on the eyes.

Victor lifts a leg and spins them until he’s on top of Benji, a long line of heat against his body. He breaks away then to trail kisses down his neck to his chest where he latches on and sucks a mark into Benji’s skin. 

On a particularly hard suck Benji keens, “Oh my god.”

“Oh my god is right, have you seen the way you look.” He licks a stripe across Benji’s pec, “Fucking amazing.”

It was rare that Victor cursed and Benji warmed, loving that he could get him to that point. Victor rolls back up his body and when their erections press together they both groan. Victor grinds his hips down again, keeping eye contact and Benji can’t help but throw his head back at the feeling.

“Pants.” Benji says.

Victor laughs and grinds down again, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Pants off. Now.” Benji’s brain is so preoccupied with the feel of Victor’s body he barely manages to get those three words out.

He worries that Victor is going to continue to tease him but instead his boyfriend sits up on his knees, undoing Benji’s pants before pulling them off him in one fluid movement and then leans back to take off his own. Victor runs a hand up and down his leg, stopping dangerously close to the spot Benji wants him to touch more than anything.

“Can I take your underwear off?” Victor looks up at him shyly through his eyelashes. 

“Yeah. Please.” Benji’s heart is beating a million miles a minute and he should be nervous but this is Victor and he trusts Victor, more than anything. “Yours too?”

Victor bites at his lip anxiously, “Okay.”

And then suddenly they’re naked. They’re in Benji’s bed and they’re naked and he’s the most glorious thing that Benji has ever seen. Porn will never do anything for him again.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Benji croons at Victor, grasping his bicep to pull him down so they can kiss.

Their lips meet at the same time as their erections and they moan loudly. They end up panting into each other’s open mouths as they rut against each other inexpertly. Every slide of Victor’s dick against his own makes fireworks bloom behind his eyes and each groan from his boyfriend sends vibrations right down between his legs.

They spend a moment, just panting and grinding until Benji pushes him back, breathing heavy. Victor looks worried for a second, like maybe he’d done something wrong, before Benji smiles at him. His answering smile is luminous.

“Is it okay if I blow you?”

It seems like Victor’s brain short circuits for a moment, mouth hanging open in shock, before he nods emphatically. Benji pushes him back until Victor is flat on his back and gives him a kiss before moving down his body. His boyfriend's chest is heaving and he runs a soothing hand over it.

He hovers over Victor for a second, drinking him in. His dark skin is glowing against Benji’s sheets and Benji wants to keep him there forever, just as he is. Once he’s committed the sight to memory he reaches down and grasps Victor’s cock, basking in the choked off moan that the boy lets out.

He lowers his head slowly, giving Victor time to back out, but when he doesn’t say anything Benji opens his mouth and licks a stripe from the base to the head. Victor makes an odd sounding noise and pushes up onto his forearms to watch Benji, who locks eyes with Victor before swallowing him down.

“Holy shit.” 

His hand comes to rest on the back of Benji’s head, not pressing, just touching. When Victor threads his fingers through his hair he hums around his dick and starts to bounce his head up and down. His boyfriend had always been so quiet before, but now he was vocal, moaning and groaning as Benji went down on him. Benji rubbed his own erection on the bed subconsciously and when he groaned around Victor’s erection the boy tightened his fingers in his hair, pulling slightly.

“Oh my god, Benji.” Victor groaned, “I’m going to cum.”

Benji strokes a hand over his stomach, as if to let him know it’s okay and sucks harder, never once backing off. When Victor orgasms his hand clenches again in Benji’s hair and his body curls forward, muscles tensing. He shoots thick and hot down Benji’s throat and when he’s done he falls back against the bed, pulling in heaving breaths.

Benji pulls off finally and says, “Wow.”

“That’s my line.” Victor waves a hand inanely through the air before dropping it against his face, “Wow.”

Benji flops down next to him on the bed, throwing an arm over Victor and tucking him in close. He places a kiss on Victor’s cheek and then snuggles in comfortably. He hadn’t expected this to happen tonight, hoped sure, but hadn’t expected, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I can do you too.” Victor says, “You just have to give me a moment for my body to work again. I think I might have died a little, but in like, a good way.”

Benji laughs, “Actually, that’s super sweet, but I kind of came when you did.”

And he had. He’d never been so turned on before, rubbing himself against the bed had been enough for him to get off. Even without Victor reciprocating, he wouldn’t change a thing about tonight.

“Oh.” Victor flops his head to the side to look at him, “Well that’s super flattering.”

Benji laughs again, “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late.”

Victor gives him a soft kiss and they linger for a moment before breaking away. Benji couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy. He couldn’t imagine not having this boy in his life, this beautiful, vibrant boy who made everything he touched better. Even if Victor decided he never wanted to have sex again, Benji would feel the same way.

He turns on his side and so does Victor, pushing in closer until they are flush from chest to toe. He would do anything in his power to keep this gorgeous boy. And anything he could to keep this gorgeous boy happy.


End file.
